


Yours

by Zighana



Series: Oscar's Girlfriend [3]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Bite marks, Elevator Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flash Smut, Possessive Behavior, Quickie, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Oscar likes to mark what's his.





	Yours

Lips pepper the spot where neck and shoulder meet.

Fingers grip the railing hard enough to see white peek out from the strain of dark skin.

Sighs of content turn into drawn-out moans when teeth sink into flesh.

_"Fuck."_

He fucks her harder, her face smacking into the window with every thrust. He knows the people downstairs can see them, and it only eggs him on even more.

If he lifts her skirt high enough, he could see that Playboy bunny logo stare back at him on the swell of her ass. He smacks her ass and pulls her head so far back her chin juts out to the ceiling, her eyes glassy anf her mouth glossy with spit.

_"You're mine."_ He hisses in her ear.

"Yours." She whimpers out, tightening around his dick in orgasm. 

When the elevator opens, her dress is already down and so is her hair to hide the mark telling everyone who she belongs to. She walks out first, curtly making her way to the hotel room, him calmly trailing after her, his hand thumbing the Playboy bunny through her dress when he gets close enough.


End file.
